pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella and the Sign of the Moon
Chapter 1 “Hey, guys, I know what we’re gonna do today!” Phineas said excitedly to Ferb and Isabella. “…and what would that be? I mean, school’s in one week and my mom is taking me clothes shopping tomorrow.” Isabella said. “Well, I was thinking we could go to the moon again,” Phineas said. Ferb nodded his head, meaning he agreed. “Isn’t the moon fun or what?” "...but Phineas, I just got a cool idea..." "Alright, Ferb, let's go find the rocket blueprints!" "...but wait!" Isabella sighed. “Alright, I’ll get the fireside girls, you know, the whole deal, blah blah blah…” Isabella got up and left Phineas and Ferb to finding their blueprints. She quickly crossed the street to her house, thinking, "Why does Phineas pay more attention to Ferb than me?" She sighed again as she entered her house. “Hey, mom…” “Hello, Isa… What’s wrong? You seem down…” Isabella’s mom, Vivian, set down the dish she was drying and went over to Isabella, who sat down dejectedly. “Oh, I see! Does it have to do with Phineas?” Isabella smiled. “You know me too well, mom.” “I need to know you well, because I’m your mother,” Vivian replied simply. “So, what’s the trouble this time?” “Well, first Phineas was all like, ‘let’s go to the moon’ and Ferb nodded his head, and I was like, 'but what about my cool idea?' And then, he like, totally ignored me, and, like, he didn’t take any ideas from me…” “Isabella. Don’t you think that’s a little selfish, thinking that Phineas and Ferb have to do what you want just because you like Phineas? Let them do what they want. It’s their backyard… wait, did you say ‘going to the moon?’” “Yeah, didn’t I tell you? Phineas and Ferb are always doing crazy stuff like that. I’m usually happy to help, but…” “Then you should do what’s expected of you and help them out. It would be rude of you to say you'll bring the Fireside Girls, and then don't bring them. How about I call the Fireside Girls for you while you get ready?” Isabella hugged her mom. “Thank you,” she said and quickly dashed off to get ready for going to the moon. Vivian smiled. “Hmm… I can tell, it will be soon…” She looked at the picture of her former husband on the mantel. "I just hope she doesn't have to meet her..." --- When Isabella arrived at the Flynn’s backyard, everything was already in full swing. Her Fireside Girls were already hard at work, carrying parts and tools all over the Flynn’s backyard. She helped Adyson with some particularly heavy boxes, and then spotted Phineas and Ferb, putting together the whole rocket. Isabella walked over. “Whatcha doin’?” Phineas turned around and smiled at Isabella. “You should know, you were there when we came up with the idea.” Isabella giggled in response and then asked, “So, how can I help?” “I think we just finished. Ferb, you do the honors!” Ferb screwed in a bolt and Phineas exclaimed, “The rocket 2.0 is finished!” Isabella and the Fireside Girls cheered in response. Adyson asked, “Hey, where are Baljeet and Buford?” Phineas sighed. “Baljeet is preparing for his math competition, and Buford doesn’t want to help.” He turned to Ferb. “We’re lucky we have Ferb here, otherwise, this rocket still wouldn’t be done!” The Fireside Girls cheered, and Isabella waited patiently for Phineas to mention her. “Wait!” Isabella yelled, and everyone stopped cheering to look at her. “Uh, can I come, too?” “Sure thing, Isabella!” Phineas said in response, and the Fireside Girls started cheering again. Suddenly the side door opened to reveal Candace, who was still in her pajamas with a mud mask on her face. “What is going on here…wow…?” Candace was looking at the large rocket. “Uh…” Candace noticed Isabella and smiled, saying, “Uh… just go on with your little project…” She slammed the side door shut. “Huh. That was odd…” Isabella said. --- “Ready, Isabella?” Phineas asked her, waiting for a reply. “Um…Not yet!” Isabella hurriedly looked at herself in the mirror and thought, “Well, at least I don’t look as bad as in my fourth grade school picture…” Isabella opened the door to the bathroom and found Phineas waiting. Isabella smiled at Phineas as he looked over her pink space suit. Phineas was about to say something when he noticed Ferb, who was holding the blueprints of the rocket out in front of him as he walked. “Hey, Ferb, did the rocket's engines ever…” Phineas then walked away with Ferb, talking about something to do with the rocket. Isabella just about blew up with rage. She knew Phineas was going to say something about how she looked, but was interrupted by Ferb’s presence. She tried to calm herself down, thinking how selfish that was, but her rage couldn’t be stopped. She was being ignored. Chapter 2 Fireside Girls were all over the backyard, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Phineas and Ferb were seated in the pilot’s seats. Isabella was seated in the back of the main vessel, and she communicated with the Fireside Girls. Adyson said, “All right, we are almost ready for launch. Are the pilots ready?” Isabella sighed. “Please hold.” She switched headsets. “Phineas. Ferb. You ready?” “Yeah, we’ve been ready for a while. Hey, Isabella, are you ok? You seem kind of-“ Isabella switched headsets. “Yup, they’re ready.” “Ok, we’re going to launch the rocket. Put on your headset to communicate with the pilots.” “Aye aye, Captain Adyson.” Isabella put on her headset to communicate with Phineas and Ferb. Phineas was still talking. “I mean, I’m sorry for anything I did…” "We’re getting ready to launch.” Isabella said to Phineas, which quieted him. He began relaying some instructions to Ferb. Ferb. Phineas always paid more attention to Ferb, and this bothered Isabella greatly. If only there was some way she could be carefree and not worry about things like this... “Ready to launch in three… two… one… blast off!” The rocket started to fly up, but something strange happened. Isabella felt an intense pounding throughout her whole body as their rocket burst up into space. The pulsing was strongest on her wrist. The pulsing eventually turned into pulses of intense pain. Imagine your worst injury. Then times that by about one hundred, and that was how Isabella felt right now. Phineas was alarmed. His voice came over Isabella’s headset. “Isabella, are you all right? You need to relay us some instructions...”In response, Isabella groaned. She had begun to feel rather nauseous in addition to that horrible pain. “Ok, I'm coming back. Ferb, pilot while I go help Isabella.” There was a loud thonking sound of boots hitting metal, and Isabella knew Phineas was on his way. Suddenly, the pain became too much to bear in a sitting position, so she flung herself to the ground, her headset falling off along the way. Just as the head set fell off, a transmission came in from Ferb. "Mission Control. There is a huge meteor storm in our direction..." The headset then turned itself off. “Ohhhhhhh…” Something flashed on Isabella’s wrist, and with great pain, she lifted her wrist so that she could get a good look at it. There was a symbol on Isabella’s wrist, a half crescent moon, flashing blue. Isabella blacked out. --- When Isabella woke up, Phineas was peering strangely at her wrist. As soon as she moved to get up, the pain returned, and she winced. “What is this, Isabella?” Phineas carefully held up her wrist so that she could see it. It hurt to talk, so Isabella’s response was, “Buh buh buh…” “Hmm… Hey, now I know where I’ve seen this symbol! I read in a book on mythology that there are spirits who live on the moon, and they take care of the moon. The one thing these moon spirits have in common is this symbol on their wrist.” “Buh?” “Royalty also has… heeeey! Phineas showed Isabella her wrist, and she saw a small star right next to the moon. “You must be of royalty or something, because you’ve got the star mark, too! Hey, did you know that the star mark wasn’t originally there? The star mark is evidence of the pact the star spirits and the moon spirits made to stay peaceful. Hey… you’re… glowing…” Isabella suddenly stood up, and Phineas stood back. Unconsciously, she spread out her arms and closed her eyes. She felt herself spin around, faster and faster. When she stopped, the pain had all but disappeared. Isabella looked down at herself. Her spacesuit had disappeared along with the pain, and what she wore felt lighter than the clothes she wore at home. She saw that she was barefoot, and on her left ankle there was an anklet with a moon and a star on it. The fabric that was on her body felt soft and fluffy, like her bedding at home, only less heavy. Phineas finally spoke up. “Um, wow.” Unconsciously, Isabella opened the space hatch that led outside. For some reason, the sight of the empty space filled with stars was the most wonderful sensation. As she looked to the left, she saw nothing but empty space. However, as she turned to the right, she saw a meteor storm approaching the rocket. She turned to Phineas and said, "Danger." "Huh?" Phineas said as he looked out the hatch. "Oh my gosh!" He turned on his headset. "Captain to co. captain. Can you read me?" "Yes, yes I can." "Dodge that meteor storm!" "Aye aye, Captain Phineas." Suddenly, Isabella had this great urge to go outside and float in space, so, without warning to Phineas, she jumped out, laughing gleefully. It felt awesome to be in space. Suddenly, the rocket turned and went under Isabella, so that she landed softly on the rocket’s smooth surface, while at the same time, it dodged the meteor storm. Isabella giggled, and then stood up and started laughing. She had never felt this carefree before. It was such a beautiful feeling. She looked around her, as a bunch of stardust came, twinkling in the endless darkness. She looked behind her and saw the gorgeous silhouette of planet Earth. It hung there, in the empty space, slowly spinning, creating day and night for billions and billions of people. Isabella looked ahead and saw the cold, daunting shadow of the moon. For some reason, this seemed especially exciting to Isabella, and the hair on her arms stood up on end. A tear ran down her cheek. The pictures of space weren’t nearly as beautiful as being there to feel it. She sat down, completely satisfied, forgetting her worries about Phineas. “You know what,” She thought, “Phineas can go ahead and go back down to earth. I’ll just stay here forever!” For some reason, that made her giggle. “He’ll have Ferb. He’ll be happy.” Chapter 3 "That's just... strange..." Phineas said to Ferb as they landed the rocket. "I've never seen Isabella this carefree before..." Ferb blinked. "Whoa, WHOA, dude, ok, I get it... I guess I'm just used to Isabella being the way she was before this odd transformation." Phineas looked up, sighing. "Ferb, when is Isabella going to muster up the guts to... you know what I mean..." He felt color rising up to his cheeks. Just then, Ferb gave Phineas the signal to begin the landing procedure. Slowly, but surely, Phineas and Ferb landed the rocket, quickly turned on their supply of bottled oxygen, and lumbered outside. There, they found Isabella using the side of the rocket as a slide. She noticed Phineas and Ferb. ﻿ "Oh, hey dudes! What's up?" Phineas shared a glance with Ferb before saying, "Oh, not much... Isabella, do you want to explore the moon with us? That is what we came to do..." "Sure, whatever!" Isabella happily skipped off, and Phineas and Ferb had to rush to keep up with her. ﻿ Suddenly, Phineas saw something off in the distance that looked strangely like a castle. "Isabella, do you know what that is?" She squinted and said, "Well, it looks like a castle. I want to go see it." She ran off, Phineas and Ferb following her closely. To none of their knowledge, as they ran towards the castle, it came out of focus for a moment before returning to its solid state. This castle was an illusion. And they were running right towards it... --- "What kind of place is this?" Phineas asked as they came upon the ice blue castle. The castle itself glistened in the starlight, creating an eerie feeling in all of them, even carefree Isabella. Boldly, Isabella opened the large, ornate doors of the castle. They opened silently, and Isabella stepped in gracefully. The doors closed behind her. "Isabella! Wait up!" Phineas moved to follow Isabella, but as he reached for the door handles, they zapped him, making him yelp. Phineas and Ferb looked at the ornate castle that had trapped Isabella. "Well, it seems that it only wanted Isabella..." Then, to their horror, the castle disappeared for a moment before appearing again. "I hope Isabella's alright in there for now. Ferb, now I know what we have to do from this point on. We have to get Isabella out of that trap!" --- As Isabella stepped into the ornate castle hall, the eerie feeling that had grasped her before slowly started to disappear. The castle's halls were grand and wonderful. The vaulted ceilings seemed to reach up and touch space. Isabella got hiccups from looking up in awe for too long, so she looked down at the floors. They were clear glass floors, and Isabella caught a glimpse at her reflection, gawking again at her clothing. She heard footsteps, and immediatly stiffened. Two girls around Candace's age walked in, gossiping about something. They noticed Isabella's prescence and walked up to her. "Hello, my name's Fiona, and this is Tessa." Fiona had rich, silky, auburn hair that reached down to her shoulders. Tessa had a wild look in her eyes. "We have to show you to the queen." "The queen is totally RADICAL!" Tessa exclaimed, finally speaking up. "Yes. Yes she is." Fiona rolled her eyes, and that was when Isabella knew she had found friends in Fiona and Tessa.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanon Works